Abstract This administrative supplement to the NIDA funded Center for Prevention Implementation Methodology for Drug Abuse and HIV is submitted to address the urgent crises in delivering evidence-based interventions for preventing the spread of HIV and preventing opioid related deaths due to the policies and practices now being undertaken in immediate response to the COVID-19 pandemic. Because there is such limited research to draw upon in this crisis, we need to rely on innovative modeling approaches that build on Ce-PIM's existing work, as we expand to meet the new challenges addressed by local governmental agencies and service delivery systems. We are partnering formally in this application with the Pinellas County Opioid Task Force, which includes the county's Health Department, Human Services, Operation PAR and the University of South Florida. We will adapt two existing agent-based models/ decision support tools to provide decision support to local governmental and system leaders on optimizing a set of interventions to reduce HIV spread and opioid related deaths in Pinellas County where these systems have been heavily impacted by COVID-19. These models are built alongside the Task Force and emphasize the impact on vulnerable populations, including the homeless, and on delivery of medications for opioid use disorder.